Forbidden Life
by Remon.Juice
Summary: Melody Uta has been living her life as a performer named Tori, to survive. She is a wanted criminal, but when the love of her life suddenly returns after eight years, what will happen? Chapter 2 being written.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki, or any of the characters from it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **I do own the Uta Clan, and Tori(aka Melody Uta).

**Chapter One**

Two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them walked through a market at a random village that wasn't located on a map. One had spiky black hair that was short with an orange mask that looked like the top of a lollipop, with only one eyehole. The other had long blonde hair that gave him a feminine look, with bright blue eyes, though his fringe covered one up, and the rest was in a high ponytail.

"Senpai! What are all the people cheering about," the masked man asked the blonde.

The blonde let out an aggravated sigh, "I don't know Tobi, why should I know un?"

"Tobi doesn't know, but Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai and Tobi should go check out what is going on!"

The blonde, know known as Deidara, simply let out a grunt of irritation as Tobi dragged him over to the large, and still gathering, crowd. Tobi shoved his way through so that the were right in front to see a girl with bright orange hair and dark blue eyes surrounded by flying, walking, and slinking origami pieces. Little children were grinning with joy when a bird or dog made of the snow white paper flew or walked up to them, a flute was in the girl's hands and she was softly playing a tune, that the adults enjoyed. A messenger cap was in front of her, filled with quite a bit of money; her lips were pressed gently to the smooth, silver metal of the flute, as her fingers danced on the buttons. She wore a long dark blue sun dress, orange sock-like shoes, orange sweatband-bracelets were around each of her wrists, and a blue sweatband was around her forehead -- where a forehead protector might be if she was wearing one, and a silver necklace with a sapphire eighth-note charm loosely around her neck.

***Tobi/Madara POV***

When I saw the reason for the crowd, I was somewhat shocked. I hadn't thought that the very person whom had befriended Itachi and had known that I, myself, had trained Itachi. I hadn't expected Uta, Melody to be here, I thought she would have been in Konoha with a team of her own genin, but no. Here she was entertaining to earn money, without a mark of shinobi training on her. Except for the small scroll, she had at the left side of her waist, marked "weapons". I continued to watch her silently. She was staring at me after all, probably recognizing my chakra signature.

"If you're just going to stand here and watch this failure girl, I'm leaving to get an inn hmm. Enjoy yourself un," Deidara said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes beneath my mask, but said nothing, resuming watching Melody.

~~~Time skip - four hours later~~~ ***Melody POV***

The last person of my audience, besides the one with the orange mask, left I stopped performing. I sighed, as _he _sat down. The person I least expected to see today, Uchiha, Madara! I glared at him.

"Why the glare Mel-chan," he asked, I tensed.

"My name is Tori. Not Mel."

"I know you're lying Uta, Melody."

"Uta, Melody is dead, all that is left is Tori. Just Tori."

"You are not dead."

"Yes, and I am Tori. If you would like to speak in private we can go to my room at the inn, _To-bi_," I said emphasizing each syllable of the name he went by from the blonde I had seen talk to him earlier.

I could tell he was frowning behind that orange mask he was wearing, but I needed him to know that I was Tori now. Not Melody from the Uta Clan.

"Fine," I heard him mutter. I grabbed my tan shoulder bag and stuffed the money I had collected that day into it, slapped my cap on top of my bright orange hair, slung the bag's strap over my shoulder and started jogging towards the inn. My feet hitting the ground lightly, my bag is thumping on my leg, and my dress shifting from side to side, a smile so fake even someone without shinobi training should have been able to see through it, but no, no one could, besides _him_. The very person I wish I had never known, maybe then my cover might not be blown to quickly, I was supposed to be dead, not very much alive right now.

***Tobi/Madara POV***

I wonder why she is hiding her identity and why she isn't with her family in Konoha. OF course I knew she had a reason, but I was curious.

***Melody POV***

I slowed myself to a walk when I reached the entrance to the inn, upon entrance the workers there simply greeted me with a smile. I nodded my head to them in return, my smile not leaving my face. I took the step two at a time up to my room, that was still a bit of a mess. I only realized this after I opened the door. I swung my bag off of me and into a big comfy chair and flopped down onto my bed.

I heard the door click shut, and feet stepping heavily on the wood floors. What I didn't expect though was for _him _to sit down of the mattress of the bed making my slip over to his bulky frame. I had come to know and love just several years ago, that I had not seen or heard from in forever it seemed. I rolled over to find him hovering just above me, his terrible mask lay on the mattress too. His breath fanned across my face, causing my face to heat up in a blush I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Miss me, Mel-chan," he asked in his natural voice leaning in closer. His dark brown eyes staring into my blue.

**Madara POV***

I stared into her vast blue eyes, that seemed so innocent last time I saw her, now they held much pain and sorrow. I couldn't help but wonder why my little singing bird, was hurting inside. But none the less I pressed my lips to hers in a tender kiss, before parting again and asking softly, "What has caused you such pain since I've last seen you?"

***Melody POV***

As he pressed his lips to mine I felt memories flood my head, but when he asked me what had caused me pain, my heart stopped beating in my chest, and I felt my eye begin to fill with tears. I shut them tightly, hoping for it to go away, but a few tears leaked out before they did. My eye fluttered open to see him towering above me still. "Konohagakure, Madara-sama."

"What could they have done to you that has hurt you so much," he softly asked, obviously still having the feeling he had for me all those years ago.

I looked at him. "This'll be a very hard story to tell."

"I have time for a hard story, all the time in the world."

"Well…"

**Author Note: **Okay, I know this is a very sudden second fanfic, but I couldn't resist. I just had the idea and once I have one an dI don't start putting it on paper, well, it goes bye-bye, so I choose that this would be a pretty good second fanfic. Yes, I know Madara is a bit OOC, but in later chapter he will be more in-character, promise. Oh and annoymous reveiws are accepted_! Thankies for Reading and Hopefully Reviewing_, Kumori


End file.
